robbiegofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Go Structure
This page is dedicated to explaining the structure of our Discord for Pokémon Go related channels. #teams The first step is required in order to see more Pokémon Go channels. All you need to do is to choose your team by selecting the correct icons for Mystic, Valor or Instinct. #support When you first join our discord server, you will be put into the support channel and be greeted with a message on how to proceed from there. If you have any questions you can just write on this channel. PG_GENERAL Under this category, you can find the latest information about Pokémon Go and interact with all members playing and execute specific bot commands. #zones This channel will let you set on which (raid) zones you want to be active in. Each zone has its own options. Clicking on one of the letters will automatically put you in that zone. To leave a zone, all you have to do is click on the same letter again. #bot-commands Dedicated channels to execute the majority of commands. Take a look at the Bots '''link. #news Official announcements by Niantic or by the Robbie Go team/community. #tips Useful tips for playing Pokémon Go. You can find infographics, reminders and other helpful game-related information. #events Organised events such as meetups for community days, raid days or other special events. #ranking Publishes a list of players with the most experience. To set your experience points use the !xp command. #talk-en Global discussion channel for English speakers. #talk-fr Global discussion channel for French speakers. #talk-lu-de Global discussion channel for Luxembourgish and German speakers. #trading Trainers can look for or offer Pokémon to trade. e.g. !want squirtle. #ar-pics Any picture taken by using the AR function or even group/event photos should be posted here. #0iv-100iv Trainers can share their 0IV or 100IV Pokémon. #funny-memes Pokémon Go related memes and joke channel. #pg_special-variants Channel to share special variants such as '''shiny, lucky and/or event(e.g. squirtle with sunglasses) Pokémon. #pg_achievements Trainers can post their in-game achievements, medals, golden gym badges, solo raid videos and other milestones. ZONES Our zones are based on the Luxembourgish cantons. Those are grouped into four categories: * centre * east * north * south Each category has its zones where players are most likely to get together to raid, report quests and more. Even though there are multiple zones, the structure for each zone is the same. We will use ce-gcb to demonstrate. #ce-__centre This is the overall zone of the centre. As long as you have joined a zone contained in the canton centre, you will have access to this channel. #ce-gcb-talk The talk channel allows people in this specific zone to communicate with each other but also to post raids. This channel also allows trainers to look up gyms with the "!gym " as long as it is saved in our database. #ce-gcb-raids All raid posted in the talk channel will be displayed in the raids channel. Other trainers can then sign up using the different emojis. #ce-gcb-exraids Similar to the raids channel, but it only contains exraids post. EX Raids usually take days and they would get lost in the normal raids channel. fr:Pokémon_Go_Structurelb:Pokémon_Go_Struktur